In the Matter of Dominance
by walkingfire
Summary: Their female classmates are fed up! They confront their favorite would-be BL pairing, putting the devils in a bind. Exactly who is the uke/seme you two? Rated M for cursing & a slight sexual scene; non-yaoi in nature save for a detailed doujin read


Mmm, hello there~

I'm back, with a quick one-shot, not in my usual Sekirei or Tu-Love-Ru section, but oh well.

The temptation to play with these two was so great that I had to do so~.

:3

Ahh, now let's see...

So, there are elements of yaoi in here. If you are overly sensitive to the idea, I suggest you don't read this. But if you can tolerate innuendos of it, the story shouldn't be too too hard to swallow, though watch for the italics. For those yaoi-lovers out there, hope you enjoy eating the whole thing~

_Anyway, again, as a heads up, the most sensual of yaoi scenes are in italics, this scene put for those real yaoi fans out there. So if you'd like to skip, by all means._ It won't affect how you read/understand the story.

Hmm, secondly, I don't own High School DxD, said anime/manga/visual novel being created and owned by Ishibumi Ichiei.

Thirdly, (I don't know if this is necessary or not, but still) the bits of manga translations I took were done by the group Japanzai, so thanks for that~

Oh, I sorta skimmed through the visual novel translations for High School DxD, so I apologize in advance if there's anything too crazily off about this. Ideally, this is set after the third visual novel.

Aika Kiryuu was a character too interesting to leave out~

There are spoilers if you're a solely manga reader, so be advised.

...And I think that's it...

Please continue to the story :)

And pretty please review afterward!

* * *

"Hey, Issei-kun," Kiba Yuuto strode through his classroom door confidently, a gentle smile on his face that made ladies melt, "I came to pick you up."

"Ha…?" Among the whispers of his male classmates and the cries of jealously from his female ones, Hyoudou Issei looked up at his fellow devil incredulously. What the fuck was this idiot thinking, coming here? His and Kiba's respective sexualities were already being contested by the entire student body and the karaoke picture that had been so kindly distributed days ago did nothing but kick those rumors up to full blast! If anything, they should be avoiding each other like the plague!

"I came," Yuuto repeated, slowly, like he was talking to a child, "To pick you up. For club activities."

"I know what you said!" Issei snarled and got up as the murmurs in the classroom started to escalate. He pushed past Kiba angrily, "Like hell we're walking together! I'll see you there."

Kiba made no move to stop him, but called out instead, "That's a shame." He voiced loudly, seriously, "I thought since Aria was absent today, we could both discuss recent events in a more unrestrained manner."

Issei halted just as he was going to walk through the door, relaxing slightly. What, so that was why Kiba came. He stood just before the exit, contemplating. Just after the battle Aria had gotten sick (ironic, as the owner of Twilight Healing) and his parents insisted she stayed home today.

The idea had crossed his mind that since she was sick, the realities of the last couple of days could be examined uncensored and raw. The new knight, the vanishing dragon's appearance, the disturbing idea that God was no longer, all of it. And it was probably a bit too soon to bring up the last one with the former nun.

Unfortunately though, he really had no idea about any of it and would be behind no matter what they discussed. Issei had tried speaking to Ddraig about what happened and got no straight reply. At this rate, like always, he would end up asking all the stupid questions, ones that everyone else knew the answer to but him, and boy was he getting sick and tired of doing that.

If Kiba was offering to catch him up, who was he to say no? It'd save him the shame of asking stuff there, in front of his Buchou and Akeno-sempai.

Issei turned back to face the blonde and jerked his head down roughly in a nod, giving his silent consent. Kiba's smile bloomed and he caught up to the other male. He gave the girls one more dashing grin, and their "kyaa's" became muffled as he closed the door behind him.

"Ju-just keep three feet away from me okay!" Issei robotically pointed to the distance he had already cleared between them, keeping himself as close to the windowsill as possible, "Three feet!"

Yuuto sighed sadly in return, "I doubt that's going to help anything Issei-kun, but as you wish." His deep blue eyes scanned the hallway as they walked. It was unfilled, as students lounged around in their classrooms to chat or make plans for the evening. Those few who were heading to their own club activities watched the pair intently, some discreetly and others not so much. He winced painfully as he saw, unbeknownst to Issei, a HyoudouxKiba doujin being passed from one girlfriend to another. Worse yet was when they saw him watching and giggled.

His inner Casanova screamed in frustration and he let out another sigh.

At first he thought nothing of these rumors, just dismissing them as something that would fade in time. He himself would often tease Issei jokingly about them, pushing the boy to his limits, causing him to blush or infuriate with embarrassment. Mind you, Yuuto made sure to keep the innuendos within the club walls; outside of them his lascivious suggestions were under strict wraps.

However, realization dawned on him when he recognized that he and Issei would be under suspicion no matter what, being the only two males in the Occult Research Club. The fact that they were in the same year didn't help either, as Buchou would often send him to pick up or convey messages to Issei for her.

So their parings persisted and his reputation suffered, with many of the girls believing that he had been "tainted" by the "beast" that was Hyoudou Issei. That particular line came from the idiots who called themselves Issei's friends.

The blonde scowled to himself. Yuuto swore that he would soon make their lives a living, breathing hell, just as soon as he had taken care of these rumors…

"…ba! Oy Kiba!" Yuuto snapped out of his thoughts as Issei continued to growl at him, "If we're going to talk, then talk. I don't want to be seen walking with you for nothing!"

Besides, Issei could swear he felt someone(s) following them, watching them more fixedly than anyone else had been before.

"Ah, sorry, Issei-kun." Kiba turned his benevolent smile toward him and Issei blinked, hastily looking away. What's with him?

_It's just a smile Aibou*_ The dragon inside him rumbled in amusement. _Why are you getting all flustered? Feeling a little hot and heavy are we~?_

"I AM NOT FEELING HOT AND/OR HEAVY!" Issei's eyes widened in shock and crouched down in horror and embarrassment, realizing he had screamed his answer aloud.

"Err… Issei-kun?" Yuuto questioned, looking down at his brunette companion. He quelled his urge to tease and instead reached down to offer a hand to his friend. But the blonde froze in the motion, as hidden someone(s) gasped softly in delight.

"I'm fine…" Issei waved a hand tiredly in dismissal and got up on his own. That damn dragon… The two of them continued toward the clubroom.

"So how has Asia-chan been doing?" Yuuto asked, to both make conversation and because of genuine concern. He watched as Issei's face fell and worry filled his demeanor.

"Not good." Issei replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I think that the news of the last battle really took their toll on her. She's been-"

Before Issei could finish his sentence, a blur came toward him, catching his foot and disappearing with a smoked poof. He fell forward with a yell, heading straight for the ground.

"Issei-kun!" Yuuto automatically grabbed Issei's arm as soon as he saw him trip. The knight pulled the boy toward himself and into his strong arms. Yuuto's ears perked, picking up the sound of a flashing camera or two.

"Are you alright?" Yuuto's eyes roved over to where Issei had been moments before. It didn't seem like there was anything haphazardly lying around there. Exactly what did Issei trip on? And what was with the smoke?

"I-I'm fine, let go!" Issei struggled in Kiba's arms. Why the hell was he holding on so tightly? The brunette finally broke free, huffing and puffing, "Are you an idiot? What if people saw that?"

But Yuuto paid him no mind, his face a mixture of confusion and seriousness, "I think people did see that Issei-kun." He paused, "In fact, I'm pretty sure it was a person who caused your accident in the first place."

Issei was about to respond but an accusing, screechy female voice cut him off.

"YOU PURPOSEFULLY TRIGGERED A FLAG!" It shouted from behind him, yells and cries of disapproval and dissent following her outburst.

Kiba and Issei whirled around to face the opposite end of the hallway, as another female voice hollered back.

"THEY WERE ASKING FOR IT!" A roaring amount of agreement sounded from her comment.

"What the hell is going on?" Issei questioned uneasily as thunderous footsteps closed in on either side of them.

Yuuto smiled grimly, "If I knew I would have told you, Issei-kun." The two unconsciously came back-to-back, awaiting whatever was coming so vehemently toward them.

As it turns out, the danger was moderate to high.

It was their classmates. Their female, pumped-up-on-fujoshi-stuff-Issei-could-never understand classmates. There were quite a few of them.

In fact, a good portion of the female student body was there.

But it was not the harem-esque image that made up his dreams; more like a scene that made up his nightmares. The population was split down the middle, quite literally. About half stood a couple of feet away from where he stood, holding signs filled with slogans, and to his chagrin, pictures worshipping the "HyoudouxKiba" couple. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see about the same situation on Kiba's side; the psychopaths were keeping a good distance, but featuring "KibaxHyoudou" as their theme instead. Issei was relieved to see Kiba looking as bad as he felt about the situation; if the blonde had smiled or had no reaction at all, Issei would have run for the hills and never returned.

"THE AGREEMENT WAS THAT WE WOULD WATCH OVER THEIR LOVE FROM A SAFE DISTANCE!" This came from one of the students on Issei's side, who pointed a finger angrily at the opposition.

On Kiba's end, one of the girls stepped up and smirked haughtily, "OH HO HO HO, I MUST SAY, I HAVE NO _IDEA_ WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."

The two boys didn't either.

"You people are… who?" Issei questioned.

"I can explain that." Another poof erupted and the two servants of Gremory backed up as a small bespectacled girl stepped out of it, the stranger thing being that she was wearing, from head to toe, a ninja outfit.

"Afternoon, Kiba, Hyoudou." The glasses flashed and her eyes narrowed in arrogance as she smirked behind her covering, "Your manhoods are looking good, as always."

"Kiryuu Aika!" Issei flushed red and covered said manhood, but looked at the haughty woman as she took off her face mask, "What are you doing here?"

"Decoding and explaining for you boys, as well as triggering a flag or two." She replied back. The girl blinked slowly and snapped her fingers in self-admonishment, "Ah, I mean, just so happenly running into Hyoudou, tripping him at light speed, and disappearing, therefore eventually, but accidentally, getting him to Kiba."

Aika spirit-fingered, utterly deadpan, "And thus the "fall into your lover's arms" flag was triggered. Congratulations."

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING I'M GOING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT!"

"Ah, so you're the one who tripped Issei-kun." Kiba paused admiringly, "You moved pretty fast."

"Thank you."

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE APPRECIATING THAT! I NEED A BETTER REACTION FROM YOU!"

One of the girls nearest Kiba tittered to the others, "Did you hear that? He called him Issei-kun!"

"Such intimacy!"

As they celebrated their small victory, the girls on Issei's end of the hallway became extremely disgruntled.

"Why are you still calling him Kiba?" Someone from the crowd through a small package at his head and continued to admonish him, "He's yours right? Call him Yuuto! Make him refer to you as Issei-sama!" Another item came at him, "Unleash the beast!"

"WHO IS A BEAST?" Issei grumbled at them all, ripping open his "presents". The contents shocked and disgusted him, bringing him to the verge of vomiting.

"You want me to use these…" He held up the whip and the ball gag to his faction, "On Kiba?"

They nodded eagerly, encouragingly back at him, "With vigor!" One of them added at the end.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?" He threw both items to the ground much to their chagrin. Issei scowled threateningly, "EXACTLY WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE ANYWAY?"

"Like I said, I was getting to that." Issei turned back to Aika again, who had stepped out of her ninja outfit and back to her uniform.

"These people." She said, motioning to either side of the hallway with a procured lollipop, "Were all once part of the 'Tenderly Observe Real Boys Love' club."

"This is almost all of the female student body." Issei pointed out in despair.

"Membership boomed right after Kiba came to pick you up the first time for 'club activities'." She replied, putting air quotations on the last two words suggestively.

Kiba cursed and nodded inwardly. So that's where it all went wrong. He kept his plastered smile in place though as he posed another question to Aika, "If the club's size is this big, how have neither of us heard of it before?"

"Oh that's simple." She licked the lollipop once and continued, "The point of the club was to _observe_ boy's love." Another lick, "If you were aware of their existence would you two have acted the same afterward? Would you have displayed true boy's love? Thus, one requirement for joining was to swear complete secrecy about the club's existence." She cocked her head to the side, contemplating, "Well, not that it matters now."

"Why not?" The two boys questioned.

"Because after Hyoudou Issei and Kiba Yuuto were confirmed as the pair the club would follow, it became divided as to approach their observation."

"How to approach…" Issei looked over the women in bafflement, "Don't you just sit back and watch? Not that anything would happen in the first place…"

"No no… It's the angle that matters, Issei-kun." One of the women from Kiba's side smiled at him and he became even more troubled, "Are you HyoudouxKiba? Or KibaxHyoudou?"

"How about none-of-the-above?"

She ignored his remark and continued, "About half of us believe you two go one way, and the other half, the other." She paused for a second, "There are a few who think reversible is possible though."

Issei's confusion deepened, "Reversible?" He questioned.

Her smile deepened, "Don't worry about it." She replied.

The girl turned back to her posse, giggling, "Oh my, someone do take a picture of that face. The puzzlement is darling for our next doujin~. Right after the first kiss, I believe; it will do nicely."

A couple of flashes came at him, and Issei threw up his arms, scowling angrily. Before he could retort, Kiba interrupted, with a slightly more pressuring question.

"So… were we observed all the time? Including our… club activities?" He was slightly concerned that their existence as devils could have been broken, but wasn't too worried, as that knowledge in the eyes of humans should definitely be a bigger deal than the possibility of boys love.

Or so he hoped anyway.

Aika confirmed this, shaking her head, "Nah, that would have been too much."

"BECAUSE STALKING US, MAKING CREEPY THEORIES/STORIES ABOUT US AND TRIGGERING "FLAGS" DOESN'T QUALIFY AS TOO MUCH?"

"It's normal really.", "Nope." And "Why would you think so?" were his replies. Issei let out a scream of frustration.

"Keep that up and you'll pull the male student body over here too." Aika noted, unwrapping a second lollipop, having finished the first.

"Why would you think we would even become a couple in the first place?" Kiba inquired, treading lightly, "I mean we're not exactly a typical match, are we?"

Issei growled as his supposed inferiority was pointed out, "OY KIBA! Exactly what are you implying? Am I not good enough for you?"

"…Do you hear what you're saying?" Kiba asked, slightly annoyed as an excited murmur swept through both ends, "Would you like me to imply that you are good enough for me?"

"I-! That-! That is-!"

"And so the "I-didn't-mean-to-say-it-but-it-totally-shows-I-love-you" flag is triggered." Aika tossed Issei and Kiba a lollipop from her seemingly endless supply, "Congratulations once again."

"Well Kiba is kind of out of your league." A classmate from Issei's side pointed out, "He is better-looking, smarter, nicer, and less perverted than you are."

"But Kiba, even though you hung out with all of us," Another lady picked up, "You never ever got a girlfriend. Which we all found was a little strange."

A brief flash of irritation shone through Kiba's eyes before he bottled it up. Balancing his identity as a devil and having a girlfriend wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't like he could just pick any random girl and blast her with the facts…

"And Hyoudou-kun could never get a girl, so we figured he would have to switch his tastes eventually..."

"HEY!"

"Well, it's not like Hyoudou is all that bad looking." A voice called, "He does have a certain naïve cuteness to him. Look-wise, at any rate."

"Sometimes."

"Really?" Issei lit up, finally getting some resemblance of a complement from the ladies of his school, "You think so?"

"Don't get too excited." A scathing reply sounded out, "Your uke type never gets a girl. Not to mention your personality is certainly off putting as well. You would have to pair with either a strong, sadistic, or playful seme. Like Kiba."

"I'm not an uke!" Even saying the word left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Issei jumped as the crowd behind him roared, "HE'S A SEME! A BEAST SEME THAT CORRUPTED KIBA-KUN!"

The knight sighed, feeling a headache coming on. Exactly why were they having this conversation in the first place?

"I have not been nor intend to be corrupted by the sex beast that is Issei-kun." Yuuto was about to grab his fellow clubber, thought twice, and nodded at him instead, signaling he was about to break through, "Now I have perfectly platonic club activities to get to. So if you'll excuse us…"

"Ah wait, Kiba-kun!" A surge of women came together to block his path and his frustration built. He wasn't so unrefined as to push his way forward, but the temptation to do so was surely great.

Aika slid down to sit, leaning on the wall as she observed the scene before her, "Now those of you in the audience might be wondering, 'Why are the factions of the former Creepily Observe Boys Love Club-'"

"It's Tenderly Observe-."

"Whatever. 'Tenderly Observe Boys Love Club finally confronting their favorite pairing like this?' Because they could have continued to creepily observe with the two being none the wiser. But the fighting has gone on long enough. It's time to deciiidee…"

"EXACTLY WHO IS THE UKE AND WHO IS THE SEME BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU?" The girls shouted at them, some mischievously, some seriously and all other moods in between.

The two boys were taken aback.

Their first instinct was to run.

Their second, to run faster.

Because however this turned out, it wouldn't end well for either of them.

"And there you have it." Aika continued, "Ah, and don't bother trying to escape. They're pissed. And excited. And aren't leaving you alone till they have an answer."

"Exactly what are you expecting us to say?"

"I think they're looking for something like, 'I blah blah blah am the seme and I blah blah blah am the uke, and this is how we get our freak on: insert description here'." Aika motioned with her candy toward the knight and the pawn, "Have at it."

"I don't believe this…" Kiba muttered.

"Believe it, Playboy Prince. Just say it clearly. Which player are you? Catcher or pitcher?"

Some of 'his girls' looked at Aika reproachfully, "Kiryuu-san," They began to lecture, "That's a rather crude way of asking it. And Kiba-kun, if anything, is sophisticated. And suave. How do you think he captured he captured Hyoudou-kun's heart in the first place?"

A smile twitched at the corners of the bespectacled girl's face as a lick of amusement ran through her, "Pray tell, please enlighten me. With details. Lots and lots of details."

"Really?" An amount of twittering fluttered through the Prince's side. Perhaps they would gain a new comrade?

"Bitch." Yuuto swore vehemently under his breath.

"What was that Kiba?"

He looked at the bespectacled girl disarmingly, "No, nothing."

"Hmmm…" Aika directed her attention back to his believers, "Well, go ahead. Dazzle me."

"Well~ We do have a draft of a new doujin we're about to publish soon. It has strong promise, we're all really confident it will bring in more people for the cause…" A bit of rustling and finally a few sheets of paper were produced.

"Alright then, shall I start?" A throat was cleared, "When he first laid eyes on him …"

**[run away, non yaoi-lovers, run away~!]**

* * *

_When he first laid eyes on him, the first word that came to mind was: amusing._

_Hyoudou Issei was certainly amusing._

_Yuuto had never seen someone so blatantly straightforward about hobbies that were otherwise deplored (publicly anyway) by society. And continue practicing these hobbies, with no shame whatsoever._

_To put a more positive spin on it, the boy was honest as well._

_And these were two characteristics that Yuuto thoroughly loved to tease. _

_So when his Buchou told him their new member was none other than this Hyoudou Issei, interest stirred inside him, with maybe a shadow of sadism. Of course he could pick up Hyoudou for club activities…_

_Not that Yuuto had any intention of reaching said activities, however. _

_He slid open the door to his new interest's room. Acknowledging briefly the greetings of his female classmates, Yuuto focused his attention to the brunette in the corner, gossiping away with his two friends. _

"_Sorry for interrupting your conversation. Are you Hyoudou Issei-kun?" Yuuto asked innocently, as though the boy in question meant nothing to him. A brief flash of lust smoldered as Issei turned and blinked his big, amber eyes at him questioningly; it quelled quickly as recognition set in, the unpopular boy giving him a rather unfriendly look. _

_He would fix that later though._

"_If it isn't the handsome prince." Issei replied drudgingly, radiating displeasure, "What do you need us peons for?" _

_Yuuto's smile was ever present and unchanging, masking his sudden, strong urge to play. His eyes sparkled; Issei was surely a catch. _

"_Ah, the only person I need is you, Hyoudou-kun." He replied teasingly, suggestively. He let that phrase hang in the air, as Issei and the rest of his classmates caught on. _

"_H-hah?" The boy backed up considerably, his face adorably red and demeanor completely flustered. _

"_For club activities. Rias Gremory sent me to pick you up." Yuuto cocked his head to the side, deceitfully confused, "Didn't she tell you in the morning?" _

_And so his prey relaxed considerably, nodding to himself. Issei proudly waved goodbye to his lecherous friends and strode over to Yuuto's side._

"_May I call you Issei?" Yuuto asked pleasantly enough, staring absentmindedly out the window right next to him. The two made their way down the almost empty hallway, he greeting women who came along and Issei looking on enviously. _

"_I guess." His companion replied indifferently, jealousy barely contained. _

"… _Issei-kun," He paused there, letting the name roll slowly and indulgently off his tongue, watching for the brunette's reaction, "You may call me Yuuto if you'd like." _

_Issei was slightly perturbed at that, reflected by the confusion and worry of his countenance. Something was nagging at him, warning him about Kiba, but he just couldn't see it. _

_He was talking to the Prince of his school, the perfect pinnacle of a womanizer, almost everything he wished he was. What did his instincts think he had to worry about? Kiba being gay?_

_No way. What for?_

_As his acquaintance shook his head, Kiba smirked to himself. _

_His reputation was a wonderful tool for deception. _

_Issei was still slightly put off, but tried not to show it, moving only slightly away from Kiba as they walked, "N-no, it's okay."_

_Yuuto wasn't having any of that though. _

"_Well then, Issei-kun…" He grabbed the brunette's closest hand, pulling Issei toward him until their lips were only inches apart. As his eyes widened considerably, Issei, to his surprise, didn't pull away. _

_Whether it was from shock or enjoyment that Issei remained frozen, Yuuto didn't pause to think about. But rather, he took the opportunity to roughly slink an arm around his companion's slim waist, firmly drawing him ever closer toward himself. _

_Kiba was going to kiss him. _

_Issei was so sure of that fact that it scared him, angered him. Yet for some reason there was a novel sense of anticipation, excitement, a feeling that made him stay still, made him blush and shut his eyes as tightly as he could, waiting for the next move of his new acquaintance. _

_A few moments passed, and Issei's brow furrowed in uncertainty. He peeked an eye open, to see Kiba's expression unchanged, but still so close to his own. _

_Kiba smirked in delight and resisted the urge to push Issei down right then and there. He could not possibly have asked for a better reaction from his prey~_

_He tightened his grip on Issei, reminding the boy it was still there. He relaxed his hold until Issei's knuckles were all he had left. Issei looked on as Kiba raised them up, smiling ever so slightly._

"_It's nice to meet you." His would-be lover flinched in his arms as Yuuto pressed his lips firmly against Issei's hand. _

_Yuuto was kind enough to let Issei's realization dawn on him. It was almost comical really, how his demeanor changed from unsure and blushing to horrified and stuttering. _

_He took the few seconds he had left to caress the side of Issei's face, his fingertips whispering against soft hair. _

"_What's the matter, Issei-kun?" He breathed out, "Were you expecting something… _more_?" _

"_I-… You-…!" Issei hastily pulled away from his embrace, retreating until he reached the other side of the hallway. The brunette looked hastily around; had anyone seen what had happened? Thankfully, no one was there, and his reputation as a pervert still _thoroughly_ and _only_ interested in women was solidly intact. _

_He brought his attention back to the cheerfully amused blonde across from him, angrily pointing an accusing finger, "You! You're a guy!" _

_Yuuto's chuckles seemed to only infuriate him more, "Why yes, yes I am." _

_He pushed himself off the windowsill he was leaning against, striding calmly toward his mark and the conveniently empty classroom behind him. _

_Issei stiffened, recognizing the predatory expression on Yuuto's face. It was one he and his friends so often directed at their female classmates, girls in their videos, women on the street. _

_A gaze filled with desire and passion. _

_And it was now being directed at him. _

_Shit! Shit! Issei held up his hands as though to halt the advancing blonde, "W-wait!" He cried out frantically. To his surprise, Kiba stopped. _

"_Yes, Issei-kun?" _

"_This… you…" Indignation swept through him, "This isn't right! You! You're a natural born lady killer! A playboy! A Prince! Yet why are you...?" He cut himself off midway, not wanting to finish the question. _

_Yuuto's smile turned feral as he took his last couple of steps, "Why am I what Issei-kun?" He whispered softly, "What am I doing?" _

"_Y-you're…!" Issei grimaced as he pressed himself against the sliding door as much as he could. Kiba closed in, putting his hands on either side of his body. There was no escaping now…_

_But why hadn't he run in the first place?_

"_I'm…?" Kiba slid his hands over and onto Issei's form, not meeting Issei's eyes but examining the body that he had desired so much. _

_The brunette's body responded; of course it did! No one had ever touched him before! The sensation was strange, foreign. He shivered, "St-stop!" _

"_Stop what Issei-kun?" Hands skimmed over cloth, and Yuuto pinned his body flush against his prey. He placed his mouth against Issei's ear and spoke, "How can I stop if I don't know what the problem is?" Yuuto reached slowly behind him, to the handle of the classroom door. _

"…_! You know damn well- WOAH!" Issei couldn't finish, as Yuuto opened the door to the classroom, pushed him down to its floor, closed the door behind him and straddled his reactive body all in one quick, fluid motion. Looking up to Kiba only increased his distress; the intensity in his captor's eyes was almost too much for Issei to bear. _

"_Issei-kun…" The silence was cut by Kiba's heavy breathing, but the blonde was still very much in control, smiling in an almost gently devilish way down at him. He propped an arm above Issei's head and leaned over, nearly laying on top of him, giving the false illusion of height. His free hand reached up to caress Issei's soft lips, but before the brunette could say anything Yuuto pushed his fingertips down. Issei was silenced, save for the reflex whimper that escaped his throat, much to the other's delight. _

"_Issei-kun," He whispered once more, face so close that blonde strands trailed against his lover's cheek, "What do you want me to stop?" _

_Issei was flushed red from head to toe, his hands pressed firmly against the cold floor under him. He wasn't sure what kind of expression he was making, but whatever it was, it seemed to please the Prince atop him. Kiba leisurely traced his hand from his lips to the rest of his body, fingertips leaving goose bumps in their wake. Each naked contact between Kiba's fingers and his flesh brought him to respond more, small sounds and shivers steadily increasing. _

"_Answer me, Issei-kun."_

_There were a few moments when the pair simply stared at each other, the predator and prey assessing. Finally Issei spoke, an answer which he wasn't even sure he believed in anymore. _

"_Stop wanting me." He whispered._

_Yuuto smiled down at him, but shook his head chidingly. He brought himself a breath away from Issei's lips, and as he spoke his mouth moved against Issei's own. _

"_I can't." _

_And so Yuuto took what he so desperately want -_

"STOP!" Issei couldn't take anymore, the pictures dancing around in his head sure to give him nightmares for weeks to come.

_Then Issei cried out in pleasure when Yuuto-_

"STOP IT!" Issei huddled and brought his hands over his ears, chanting over and over to himself, "Itsnotreal itsnotreal itsnotreal."

_And as they clima-_

"CUT IT THE FUCK OUT ALREADY!"

The girl in question sighed, putting away the rest of the manuscript, much to almost everyone's chagrin, "Alright, relax Hyoudou-"

She blinked, and as she cut herself short, the rest of the crowd turned to look at what she was staring at.

Hyoudou Issei sat sprawled on the floor, clutching his body tightly as if to protect himself from further verbal assault. His face was clearly red and if you looked close enough, there were tears in his eyes.

It was in that moment the female student body all thought the same thing:

_How cute…_

"P-p-picture!" Someone stuttered out, and a couple of students inched closer to their classmate for a photo that would sell nicely throughout the high school, possibly among the male and female students alike.

Issei blinked out of his trance as the first couple of shots were taken, pushing the horrifying images out of his mind. He shook his head furiously, and defiance thundered and roared throughout his being.

"Fuck this." Snarling, he moved swiftly toward them, reaching up and flipping their skirts in one smooth motion. As they eeked and screamed he grinned and shot up his middle finger like a true boss.

"I can see your panties bitches." He said triumphantly, "Take that."

Said triumph did not last for long though. With a furious "HYOUDOU-KUN!" his physical beating began. However, Issei grimly smiled to himself as he was stamped upon; this was a lot less painful than the oral abuse from before.

And besides, as they kicked him he could still see their panties.

Not that he would tell them that, of course.

When they were finally finished, he stood up, bruised and sore. But he made a point to stare at each and everyone of them with a malicious grin that shot his pervert aura to full blast.

"Listen up!" He shouted, "I am nor neither will be gay. Ever. Me and this guy," He motioned at Kiba, "Will never ever be in a relationship, and that is the damn fact of the matter. So get used to it."

He let that information sink in, and watched as their faces slowly fell with detection and sadness, nodding to himself. This is how it should be.

But suddenly a timid voice broke through that shattered what little progress he had made. And shocked the crap out of him.

"B-but… K-k-kiba-kun has been smiling this whole time."

Horrified, Issei turned slowly to look at his companion and realized that indeed, Kiba's expression hadn't changed throughout the entire retelling of their 'romance'.

As for Yuuto, there was one point where he had simply fainted standing up, thus his expression the same for the majority of the story.

But he remembered hearing 'pulled Issei toward him' and the image so unagreeing with his playboy side that he simply blacked out. He would pull Issei toward himself to keep him from falling, yes, but sure as hell not to seduce him. The next thing he knew his character was giving Issei 'a gaze filled with desire and passion' and he almost vomited then and there.

Whatever issues Issei was having with this proposition of theirs, he was having just as many.

But as he furtively looked around, he knew.

There was no stopping them.

The girl reading the manuscript was shining with a proud fire as she continued speaking, her words alighting the classmates around her. They pressed into her, looking over her shoulder to see what would happen next. Some of the women were sighing, others smiling, and some even about to faint out of sheer pleasure. On the other side of him even the HyoudouxKiba fans were faltering; a couple had dreamy looks in their eyes and had put down their signs and pictures, enraptured with their enemy's tale as well.

Whatever he or Issei could say or do was futile; they would always be a pairing.

So now it was just a matter of dominance.

"K-kiba?" Issei questioned hesitantly. Yuuto turned toward him, focusing all his attention on the boy, pulling all of his acting skills and playfulness into this one final deception.

"Ahh~ Looks like they found us out Issei-kun." Squeaks of excitement sounded as Yuuto began stalking toward his counterpart, smiling only to mimic the Yuuto of their doujin, "What should we do?"

"Kiba! What the fuck are you saying, you bastard?" Issei looked on with disbelief as the blonde approached. What the hell was wrong with this retard?

"Oh my." Aika pulled out her own cell phone, switching her camera to record.

"We might as well tell them right? About you and I… and what happened that night." The screeching became even louder and fervent and Yuuto willed himself to gaze heatedly at his 'lover'.

Issei was utterly furious; like hell, there was fucking nothing to tell! He wound up a punch in an attempt to slugger the object of his hatred, "Nothing happened any night you-!"

Yuuto saw it coming and dodged, grabbing the attacking hand simultaneously. He sighed inwardly; Issei was rather easy to predict when he was angry.

The knight stepped around his fellow devil quickly, bringing Issei's arm around his back at a slightly painful angle. Before the pawn could retaliate or break away, Yuuto took control of the free hand as well, effectively trapping the brunette to face the audience.

"Shall I tell you something Issei-kun?" He said loudly. As the women looked on, eager and fascinated, he brought his mouth down to Issei's ear, making it look utterly sexual without feeling that way whatsoever.

For his part, Issei was sure of one thing: he hated cell phone cameras.

They flashed in his face as he squirmed and struggled, unable to escape Kiba's surprisingly strong grasp. Then Kiba's lips made contact with his ear and he jumped. The blonde was smiling against him, but the words he spoke had nothing to do with any such fantasy night they spent together.

Rather, it was a piece of advice.

"Did you think, Issei-kun," He whispered, so softly that no one else could hear, "That they would leave us alone if you declared yourself straight? It's a nice idea, but we're dealing with excited, BL-obsessed women here. In their eyes one of us _has_ to be the seme, and the other, the uke." Yuuto slowly switched to Issei's other ear, grinning for their captivated spectators, "And I absolutely refuse to be known as the uke. I absolutely refuse. Would you like to know why?"

He didn't wait for Issei to speak, but continued on, moving his lips from the ear to blushing cheek, "The seme is the better aggressor, bigger playboy of the two. In other words…"

He brought his face up, strong and intense, speaking clearly to all the women present, "I can attack whoever I like, men or _women_ alike." He smirked at the crowd, sensuous aura projecting so strongly against them all, "Isn't that right?"

"Y-yes!" As they swooned, moaned and clamored in delight, and Yuuto knew his rightful position as Prince was secure once more. No more "tainted-by-the-beast" stories for him.

At the expense of Issei of course.

He winced slightly at that, but wasn't particularly remorseful; he got the better deal of the two after all.

"Sorry Issei-kun." With that last whisper he released the brunette.

"Sorry my ass! I'm going to-" The stream of curses at his tongue died out as Issei stared at the women who were so pro HyoudouxKiba before. Their faces were apologetic.

"So you were the uke, Issei-kun." Voices filled with guilty remorse as they spoke, "We're sorry, we didn't know."

"We didn't mean to push the seme role onto you."

"We just thought you so fit for it-"

"Well, not that it matters now."

One of the girls motioned to the gifts on the floor, "If you'd like you can keep those. So Kiba-kun can use them on you." As his face filled with repugnance she gave him a smile full of pity, "Think of it as our apology to you."

"I DON'T WANT AN APOLOGY LIKE THAT!" He whirled to face Kiba, "KIBA! YOU BETT-"

But Issei's remarks died in his throat watching as Kiba, with a sizeable group of women, started walking away from the scene.

"Ah, sorry Issei-kun," Kiba turned to grace him with a final smile, "Can you tell Buchou I'm going to be late? Very late? In fact I might miss club activities all together..." The bastard winked at him, "I'll see you later tonight though."

"KYYAAA~!"

So saying, Yuuto left, chatting amiably with his restored, fawning female posse.

Issei was speechless.

Behind him, the doujin makers were cheering with glee, fueled with images and words that would support them for many productions to come. They chatted excitedly among themselves, new ideas forming at a rapid rate.

The girl who had caused his demise looked back at him. Her eyes widened and she smiled reassuringly at him. She skipped back over, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get you a copy of the doujin when it comes out." She held up the cent sign, grinning, "Free of charge."

"NOT NEEDED!"

"Ah, I see." She shrugged her shoulders, her grin subdued to a smile, "Have fun with the real thing then!" The girl nodded once and caught back up to her group.

At that point it was only him and Kiryuu left. She sat in silence, watching him.

"The uke… never gets a girl?" He questioned quietly.

Aika pondered for a second, before responding, "Once he has a seme? Never."

He did look a bit pitiful, standing there alone. Aika licked her candy, musing. Finally, she got up, pulled out the rest of her lollipops and dumped them into his arms.

"Hyoudou-kun," She clasped his cupped hands, causing him to look up at her surprisingly serious countenance.

"On your coming out, congratulations."

Issei let out a comically incoherent scream and she chuckled. Aika walked away, her hand raised in a thumbs up motion.

Finally he was alone.

And there was only one thought left in his mind.

_Fucking BL…_

* * *

The next day Issei attempted to prepare for the worst morning of his life. He was expecting flyers and announcements, chatting and staring from both genders.

As it happened, there was nothing of the sort.

At least from half of the student body anyway.

The female portion, as expected, were looking at him intensely, all gentle smiles and the occasional pitying look. Apparently being an uke cleared him of past crimes. After all he was just trying to desperately prove how straight he was right? How could they blame him for that?

Issei didn't necessarily agree with the rationale, but was slightly happy they were treating him better.

It was the male portion that he worried about though.

But they too, treated him basically the same, no outward looks of disgust or hatred.

What had happened? Or rather, not happened?

"Ah, good morning Issei-kun." Kiba caught up to him, surprisingly alone.

"…Hnn." Was the civilest reply he could give. Issei continued to look around worriedly, waiting for an accusing finger or an embarrassing remark.

Yuuto observed him for a moment before smiling, "If you're thinking about the repercussions of yesterday," He said, as Issei turned to look at him, "I told the Tenderly Observe Boys Love Club to keep our 'relationship' under strict silence. No one should say anything."

"…Hnn...Thank you." Issei grumbled grudgingly.

"Anything for you." He teased facetiously, striding over to his shoe locker, opening it to meet his usual dozens of love letters and proclamations of admiration from his female fans.

"Fucking bastard." Issei murmured opening his locker which stood across from Kiba's. To his astonishment, letters were packed into his too.

"Well this is a surprise." Over his shoulder, Kiba stared at a sealed envelope in Issei's hand, "Go on, open it."

"Mmm!" Issei tore through the envelope excitedly. Maybe his springtime of youth was here after all? Of course he would gladly go out with whatever girl-

_Dear Issei-chan, _

_I have been so captivated by your vibrant personality and soft features ever since you came to our school. And when I heard you came out of the closet yesterday, I knew the time was right-_

No way…

_Please consider breaking up with Kiba Yuuto and going out with me instead. _

No fucking way…

_I know I'm not the school prince, but I'll do my best to make you happy. _

…

_Besides, my past male lovers have told me I'm skillful in bed. ;)_

Issei turned a nasty shade of green.

_I will be waiting by behind the gym after school. I'm hoping for a good answer. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Takahashi Izanagi_

"This is from a guy!" Issei wailed despairingly. As he ripped through the rest of the envelopes, his worst fears were confirmed, "They're all from guys!"

"I didn't think you would be this popular, Hyoudou Issei-kun." Issei looked up to see Aika Kiryuu staring at his generous pile of amorous declarations. She grinned at him, "Good for you."

As his eyes widened in realization she cocked her head to the side, "By the way, I was never a member of the Tenderly Observe Boys Love Club." The bespectacled girl held her cell phone up to them, flipping through various pictures from yesterday, "So I'm not under any oath of silence, uke Issei."

She paused, nodding to herself, "That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

With that, she inclined her head at them once, off to wreak continued havoc and chaos upon his already wretchedly poor life.

"Damn it…" Issei sat upon the bench, his face in his hands, wondering how long it would take to undo the damage the impish woman was about to cause.

"…" Yuuto leaned against him, plucking the terrifying letter out of Issei's hands to stare at it thoughtfully, "You wouldn't break up with me, would you? I'm much better-looking than he is anyway."

A few moments passed, "And probably better in bed too."

Too tired to respond with his usual fervor, the pawn simply snorted, repeating once more, "Fucking bastard."

He too, looked at the letter.

Issei growled half-heartedly, "I fucking hate you."

Yuuto jokingly kissed the top of his head, "And I love you too, Issei-kun."

**FIN**

* * *

*Aibou = partner

Well that's it, I hope you chuckled a bit here and there~

If you could kindly review, I'd be very appreciative. :)

And I'll bust out an epilogue soon enough, so stay tuned!

Thanks for reading~!

**-WF**


End file.
